


Guilty Pleasures and an Even Guiltier Presence

by icycas



Series: A Week Away [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Phone Sex, Accidental Voyeurism, Comeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, dtao3, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: George forgets to turn off teamspeak one day and Dream lingers in the call.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Series: A Week Away [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841233
Comments: 22
Kudos: 939
Collections: MCYT, you've read this fucker :]





	Guilty Pleasures and an Even Guiltier Presence

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream and George are both straight; this is just self indulgence. If either of them ever state that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work.
> 
> This is the scene that is briefly mentioned in the first chapter of "A Bumpy Ride!"

“Good work today,” Dream said as he hit George’s character in the game.

“OW, DON’T HIT ME,” George screamed as Dream heard the other boy throw the shock collar against a hard surface, causing Dream to chuckle.

“You’re such an asshole, holy shit,” George said, exasperated. “I’m logging off now, see you tomorrow. Don’t wake up late tomorrow again, seriously.”

“Yeah, okay mom. Talk to you tomorrow,” Dream said. While clicking out of Minecraft to log out of TeamSpeak, he heard his friend’s mic clink against the table as he put it down. The dumbass didn’t log out properly, Dream thought. “Hey idiot, you forgot to log out,” Dream tried yelling so that his friend could hopefully hear if he was in the room. Dream went to go message him on the chat, hoping to get his attention, but something rustling in the distance that he just barely caught caused Dream to pause. Were those sheets? It was still too early to be going to bed in the UK, Dream thought to himself. He listened confused as typed the message. Before he could hit send, he heard a muffled moan. Dream felt the color in his face drain as he sat there stunned. There’s no way, Dream thought to himself.

After getting off the call with Dream, George didn’t know what to do with the rest of the day. He got up to go wash his face, and then returned back to his room. Fuck it, he thought to himself. He crawled onto his bed and started to palm at himself through his shorts. George moaned quietly at the friction as he started to sport a hard on. He moaned as he pulled down his shorts and watched his cock spring free.

Dream, face now burning up, was still sitting at his computer still with eyes wide. As he heard a louder moan echo through his headphones, his breath hitched. He felt his pants tightening at the situation he was in. It felt so wrong to be listening to his best friend masturbate, but at the same time, he was getting so turned on from knowing how dirty and wrong this was. As George let out another moan, Dream felt his dick twitch with interest. “Fuck,” Dream whispered to himself, putting his head in his hands as he thought about what he was about to do.

George, now leaking, began to slowly tug at his shaft. He watched as some of his precum beaded at his head, and swiped his thumb at the tip. With his other hand, George grabbed his phone. He went to his web browser and started to browse at some porn until he landed on a video that caught his attention. The thumbnail showed the very fit torso of a guy as he fucked into a clear flashlight. In the preview, George could see the details of the guy’s cock with cum leaking out from the tip of the flashlight onto the black table. The sight had George drooling. He clicked on the video and watched the as the man slowly insert his thick cock into the tight toy. As he inserted his cock, the copious amounts of lube coating the toy let out an obscene squelch that caused George to whine with need.

Dream, now pulling his shorts down, began stroking his hard member. Shit, he didn’t know George was this vocal when going at it. Dream had always had a thing for loud partners, and he would always choose a good audio over a good video when looking for porn. As he was beginning to set a rhythm to the whines of his friend on the other line, Dream began to imagine what George was doing. He was probably laying on his bed with his head thrown back from the pleasure. His chest would be rising and falling slowly from the deep breathes he took as he teased at his cock. When he’d get close, his toes would curl as he trusted up and tensed. He’d quickly pull his hand away at the last second, but thrust up in the air for some type of release. He’d edge himself until he was on the verge of tears and was whining at every touch. The thought had Dream grunt and close his eyes to better focus on George’s light moans.

As George watched the man in the video start thrusting into the toy with more vigor, George began to stroke his own cock faster. As more precum was starting to gather at the tip, George gathered what he could and brought it up to his lips to start cleaning his fingers. He imagined the mysterious man bringing the cum up to George’s lips and forcing him to lick up the mess. He’d swipe his thumb against George’s bottom lip as George looked up at him while sucking at the fingers in his mouth while the man used his free hand to pet at George’s hair. The thought had George moan with pleasure. George began to fuck into his hand at the same rhythm as the man and could feel himself quickly become undone. With each matched thrust, George was moaning while watching the desperate man force his cock into the toy. With one final hard trust, the man’s cock was pulsing as his hot cum spilled out from the tip, breeding the toy. The man began slowly fucking himself through his orgasm, and his cum was now being fucked along the sides of the toy. George let out a loud moan as he threw his head back and came. Fuck he wanted to be that toy so bad; it would be such a waste to just leave the cum in there.

The fact that George’s microphone was so good that it could pick up the light squelching of his actions was driving Dream insane. He couldn’t hold it in for much longer, and it seemed that George was close too. The moans coming from Dream’s headset were now getting more frequent and louder, and the lewidness of George’s voice was driving Dream to the edge. As George let out one particularly loud moan, Dream bit his lip as he came all over his torso.

As Dream slowly came down from his high, he reached over to his mouse and ended the call.

**Author's Note:**

> The video George is watching actually does exist. I’m very curious if anyone knows what vid I’m talking about lol
> 
> Anyways, this is the last of the "A Week's Away" series! If you enjoyed it, I'll be posting works of similar nature in the future, but I have also just started on a longer and more serious fic called "The Inconsistency of Nothingness." Check it out if you're interested in my work!


End file.
